All I Want For Christmas
by BelieveInTheHoundsOfJustice60
Summary: The title explains it all. It's a cute Christmas story


All I Want For Christmas

A/N: This is my Christmas story. Yes I used Michael Buble's song All I Want For Christmas. And no I don't own any of these characters, WWE owns them.

On screen, it appears that Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose are sworn enemies. Off screen, they are a couple, but like any couple, they have their fights. Dean and Seth haven't spoken to each other in two days.

It all started when the two were out on the town shopping for the holidays. "So Seth, you never did answer me when I asked what you would like for Christmas." Dean had gotten Seth things, but he didn't know what he really wanted. Every time he would ask, Seth would either shrug his shoulders or tell him that he didn't want anything. This has been going on for a month straight.

"Dean, how many times do I have to tell you, I don't want anything." Seth said in reply to Dean. Seth wasn't trying to upset his boyfriend, but the look Dean gave him told him that he done just that.

Seth and Dean came from two different families, but yet grew up the same. They both came from homes that weren't the best environment for a child to grow up in. They were both poor and lived in Government funded housing. Both their parents couldn't have cared less for them. The only thing that was different about the couple's childhood was one was from Davenport, Iowa and the other was from Cinci, Ohio. Neither knew what it was like to receive gifts, but Dean wanted to give Seth the world.

The next evening was Raw. The pair still weren't on speaking terms with one another. They had the same friends, and it was putting a strain on them because they felt like they had to choose sides. With some help from two friends, Roman and Dolph, the two came up with a plan to not only get Seth to talk to Dean, but to answer Dean's question.

"So you want me to sing?" Seth was looking at his two friends like they grew two heads.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Roman asked.

"Guys, I can't sing. Plus I'm not looking to embarrass myself or scare off Dean." Seth still couldn't believe that their only plan was to get him to sing. This was horrible.

"Hey, you got this. Plus, we all know you can sing. We've heard you singing to yourself when you thought no one was around. Plus, no one is as bad as Dean is when it comes to singing. He'll think it's cute." Dolph said. Damn he was good at getting his idea, in this case, their idea to work.

Seth was shaking his head. Damn Ziggler and his way of words. Why does he always fall for his friends ideas. "Okay, fine. This better work."

When they found Dean, he was sitting in catering where everyone was eating before the show started. "I can't do this now. Look at all those guys sitting there." Seth wanted to back out.

"Seth, man just go for it. There is no better time then the present. Don't look at anyone, but your man." Man, he was really nailing this tonight, Dolph thought to himself.

"Yeah, plus, we're hear for you. Nothing is going to happen." Roman too added words of encouragement to his friend.

"You're all right. All I have to do is look at Dean. I can do this and no matter what, I know I got some of the best friends. Thanks a lot guys. Alright, here goes nothing."

Dean, along with all their friends except the two that were working with Seth were all sitting in catering when they heard:

I don't want a lot for Christmas

There's just one thing I need

I don't care about those presents

Underneath the Christmas tree

I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

You know that all I want for Christmas is you.

As Seth is singing this verse, he walks out from behind the wall that was hiding him. He is walking towards Dean as he keeps singing. No one else is important at the moment.

I won't ask for much this Christmas

I won't even wish for snow

No, I'm just gonna keep on waiting

Underneath the mistletoe

Now standing in front of the man that he loves so much, seeing the huge smile that Dean has on his face, Seth keeps singing.

There's no sense in hanging stockings

There up on the fireplace cause

Santa here won't make me happy

With a toy on Christmas day

I just want you here tonight

Holding onto me so tight

(Changed from Boy what can I do

girl to boy for You know that all I want for Christmas is you.

obvious reasons)

And all the lights are shining

So brightly everywhere

And the sound of children's

Laughter fills the air

And everyone is singing

I can hear those sleigh bells ringing

Santa won't you bring me the one I really love

Won't you please bring my baby to me

I don't want a lot for Christmas

This is all I'm asking for

No, I just want to see my baby

Standing right outside my door

I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

You know all I want for Christmas is

You, is you.

Once Seth was done his performance, Dean just sat there in his chair looking at no one but Seth. What seemed like an eternity, he finally stood face to face with the love of his life. "So um, Seth, what would you like for Christmas? " As he said this, Dean had a smirk on his face.

"You. Now shut up and kiss me." Seth said as he and Dean were both laughing. Seth pulled Dean down into a kissbthat was filled with so much love and passion.

Everyone in the area were all cheering. As the two broke away, Seth was blushing, but the two were still laughing.

"You sang this just for me?" Dean asked Seth.

Nodding his head and a little smirk on his face, Seth said "Yeah."

Dean kissed Seth again. This action showed Seth just how much Dean loved his show. Dean got the message loud and clear. "Seth, you have me for Christmas and everyday for the rest of your life. I'm not going anywhere pretty boy."

"Good to know, because I'm never letting go." Seth replied back. He meant it.

Dean and Seth were happy knowing they were both in this for life. Nothing else seemed to matter. They had each other, and they had their friends who were their family. They didn't need anything else.

A/N: I hoped you all enjoyed it. Have a wonderful Holiday everyone!


End file.
